Thetis (claymade)
Thetis is a water-elemental Youma who was one of Queen Beryl’s high ranking youma. Profile Appearance While in human form, Thetis has light skin, dark teal hair, teal eyes and wears a short sleeveless dress and white gloves. She also wears a necklace that is similar to her headdress in Youma form. In her Youma form, Thetis wears a dark blue sleeveless bodysuit. She has the same white gloves as her human form except these have three long spikes coming from the sides. Her hair is the same style as her human form but black and much longer. Her skin is now white and she loses all facial features apart from her eyes which are now completely red. She has a large moon-like headpiece and a small crescent moon under her right eye. Information Modra’s plan was to manipulate Thetis who had a crush on Jadeite to aid him in battle. As she was Queen Beryl’s personal youma when she fails and parishes Jadeite would have to explain why he let her be killed without her orders. Thetis was manipulated by Modra into volunteering herself to work with Jadeite do to her adoration for Jadeite and determination to prove herself to him. Initially reluctant, Jadeite was impressed with the idea of inviting human couples on a romantic cruise between Tokyo and Yokohama to steal their love energy (while it was actually Modra’s she presented it as her own). Although the ship looked impressive, it was nothing more than a figment of the imagination of the youma and Jadeite and in reality, it was a wrecked vessel built out of Thetis' seawater power and used only for her scheme which was dubbed "Operation Romantic Cruise”. Jadeite disguised himself as the ship's captain, while Thetis was disguised as his first mate. Constant advertisement and promotions of the romantic cruise proved too much for Usagi Tsukino as she gave into the temptation of taking part in the cruise. To do this she was determined in entering a competition to take part in the cruise but was upset at Rei who unfairly won the competition and invited Ami instead. A jealous Usagi sneaks on board the ship as a photographer, and brings Luna with her. Luna had bad feelings of the ships captain, and this was confirmed when they witness the captain and his first mate (Thetis) mysteriously disappear in the captain's cabin after inspecting a strange looking machine which was used to collect the love energy of human couples with dates. The strange looking machine is activated once romantic energy has reached its maximum peak. Consequently, Thetis and Jadeite asked all of the passengers to go to the reception hall for a spectacular extravaganza. When everyone was inside, Thetis and Jadeite lose their disguises and Thetis with the aid of the strange looking machine began collecting everyone's energy using a disco ball high above the room. The device only gathered love energy to those with dates, however, so Ami and Rei were unharmed. Thetis sent her water monsters (disguised as crew members) to destroy Ami and Rei, but luckily, Sailor Moon arrived just in time. Thetis lunged at Sailor Moon and pushed her out of a window, then began attacked her by manipulating the sea water into columns which was hurled at Sailor Moon. As Jadeite joined in to watch the fight, Ami and Rei transformed into Sailor Mercury and Sailor Mars. Sailor Mars destroyed the crew members with her Fire Soul attack and then with Sailor Mercury, went to help Sailor Moon. Sailor Mercury used her Sabão Spray attack to confuse Thetis and Sailor Mars used her Fire Soul attack to incapacitate Thetis. The Fire Soul attack gave Sailor Moon the opportunity to finally defeat the youma with her Moon Tiara Action attack. Unlike most youma, Thetis did not simply turn into dust after being struck by the Tiara. Instead her life energy burst out of her in rays of light. She struggled to remain standing but eventually collapsed to her knees and turned into water before she died. Once she was destroyed, the ship returned to its normal form, and all of the energy-drained passengers were revived. Upon reporting back to Queen Beryl, Jadeite was berated for having another plan foiled and costing her the life of Thetis. Powers Thetis has power over water; able to manipulate and shape it. She could create the illusion that the derelict ship was functional. She could teleport, fly, and assume human form. Category:Dark Kingdom Category:The Dark Lords of Nerima Category:Characters